<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With The Band by tj_rain24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893788">With The Band</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_rain24/pseuds/tj_rain24'>tj_rain24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drummer RPF, HONEYDIPS, Original Work, Seth Donchess - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Concerts, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dressing Room Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Honorifics, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pleasure Dom, Reader Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, daddy - Freeform, drummer rpf - Freeform, idk if this is any good i never write hetero, insecure oc, no y/n, slight ddlg, spit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_rain24/pseuds/tj_rain24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>update 4/12/2021</p><p>so it came to light on twitter that Seth turned out to be a pretty manipulative and narcissistic piece of shit. i'm beyond disappointed to hear about this, because he's someone that we all thought was a wonderful man and who gained a lot of people's trust and respect over these past few months. however i'll still be keeping this writing up, because i really did work very hard on it and i'm still super proud of it. </p><p>don't trust every pretty face, ladies and gentlemen.</p><p>check @honeysplacee, @sherriffyeeehaw, @Emma_HDW, @smxlltalk, as well as DOZENS of other beautiful women across twitter (most of their accounts are NSFW, just a warning lol) who have posted several detailed threads with receipts about what Seth has done and who he really is.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seth Donchess/Reader, Seth Donchess/female OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With The Band</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>update 4/12/2021</p><p>so it came to light on twitter that Seth turned out to be a pretty manipulative and narcissistic piece of shit. i'm beyond disappointed to hear about this, because he's someone that we all thought was a wonderful man and who gained a lot of people's trust and respect over these past few months. however i'll still be keeping this writing up, because i really did work very hard on it and i'm still super proud of it. </p><p>don't trust every pretty face, ladies and gentlemen.</p><p>check @honeysplacee, @sherriffyeeehaw, @Emma_HDW, @smxlltalk, as well as DOZENS of other beautiful women across twitter (most of their accounts are NSFW, just a warning lol) who have posted several detailed threads with receipts about what Seth has done and who he really is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A perfectly curated playlist of The Neighborhood and The 1975 poured out of the speakers of his car. He was holding the steering wheel with one hand, a gentle grip on your thigh with the other. He drove through the streets of the city, occasionally singing along to the music, tapping his fingers on the wheel to the rhythms of the drums. He caught you staring a few times over the drive, smiling back at you with the sweetest eyes.</p><p>"What are you looking at, baby?" he asked. </p><p>"You. You look pretty" you teased, and he laughed. But it was true. His eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual, his long hair framed his face perfectly. To you, he was utter perfection. </p><p>"You're the pretty one, darling," he said. You could feel your face getting hot, the simplest of his words made you blush. You looked down at your hands and fought back a smile as he gave your thigh a playful squeeze. "Prettiest girl in the world".</p><p>You were soon arriving at the venue, it was a fairly well known concert spot that was sure to gather a crowd for Seth's band. He drove around the back of the building to find parking, you were able to find a spot quick with it still pretty early in the night. He waited for the current song to finish before turning the car off and opening the door. He grabbed his backpack from the floor of the backseat and stepped out of the car, walking over to the passenger door to open it for you. </p><p>"Thank you, Sir" you said, standing up on your toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>"My pleasure, darling" he said through a smile. He tossed his backpack around one shoulder and took your hand, leading you in through the side door of the building. Your fingers interlocked so perfectly, like they were specifically designed for each other. His thumb ran across the back of your hand as you walked, yet another example of his little mannerisms that made you smile to yourself.</p><p>"Will they like me?" you asked, only half jokingly. You were usually a bit nervous in front of new people. Not quite social anxiety, you just preferred to keep to yourself more than he did.</p><p>"They're going to love you, darling," he said, something about the tone of his voice was immediately reassuring to you. "I wouldn't be surprised if they like you more than they like me!"</p><p>He opened the door for you, trailing along behind. The heavy door closed loudly, alerting his bandmates that the two of you had arrived, and they greeted you both. He properly introduced you to everybody for the first time, easing your anxiety of the new situation. </p><p>"Let's get a drink?" he asked, and you nodded. You walked over to the bar, his hand still intertwined with yours.</p><p>"What's your poison?" the bartender asked the both of you.</p><p>"Old fashioned for me, and..." he gestured to you. </p><p>"Vodka cran, please" you smiled. The bartender nodded and went to mix your drinks. </p><p>"Did you wanna start a tab, or..." the bartender called to the two of you. </p><p>"We're with the band, actually," Seth responded. </p><p>"What does that mean?" you whispered.</p><p>"The venue covers it's performers tabs" </p><p>"I'm not a performer, though" </p><p>"Shh, you're with the band" he laughed.</p><p>The bartender returned with your drinks, Seth thanked him and handed him a few dollars as a tip. You both picked up your glasses from the bar and walked back over to the group with his arm now over your shoulder, holding you even closer.</p><p>You engaged in nice conversation and lots of laughs with the band, it helped that Seth was by your side. He had a way of making you feel comfortable. No matter where you were, as long as you were with him, you were safe. Maybe it was the way he looked at you when you spoke, maybe it was how easily he made you laugh, maybe it was the feel of his strong arm around you, reminding you that you are <em>his</em>. You leaned your head against his shoulder and breathed deeply, breathing in the scent of him. Mont Blanc Legend, a blend of sandalwood and lavender and citrus that you swear could get you high. </p><p>"Should we do a quick soundcheck?" one of his bandmates asked, you had already forgotten his name. The rest of the guys nodded and agreed, they all finished their drinks and set them down on the counter. Seth walked you over to the bar and pulled out a barstool for you.</p><p>"Shouldn't be too long, baby. Try not to miss me too much" he teased. You rolled your eyes playfully and sat down. He kissed your temple and smiled, and walked over to the stage where the others were picking up their instruments. Seth set his backpack on the ground and took out his drumsticks, twirling them in his fingers and adjusting the drum set. You loved watching him play the drums, something about the way he lost himself in the music was fascinating to you, and now was no exception. You couldn't take your eyes off of him, not that you'd ever want to, anyways. He tapped out a few rhythms across the set, quickly warming up before one of the guys listed off a few song titles, and they were off. </p><p>They ran through their songs pretty quickly, soon Seth was walking back over to your seat at the bar as the rest of the guys went outside for a cigarette or two.</p><p>"Hope you weren't too bored," he laughed.</p><p>"Not at all, you looked cute" you responded, and he smiled.</p><p>"I'm gonna go put my stuff in the dressing room, come with?" he said, holding out his hand. You took it, and he led you through a hallway and into a small room behind the stage. It was covered in vintage band posters. A massive mirror took up one of the walls, decorated with sharpie signatures and dates of bands that had played there before. You took a seat on the couch, he set his backpack on the floor and sat next to you.</p><p>"I love having you here with me," he said, his voice deeper now, his eyes dark. "You look so fucking good tonight, babygirl". </p><p>"Thank you, Sir". You smiled and looked down at your hands, you loved hearing his praise. Seth would always say that "his heart was doing double-dutch", and that's exactly how he made you feel. </p><p>"I love how easily I can make you blush," he laughed, "it never gets old". He leaned forward and kissed you, playfully, lovingly, sweetly, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer to him. Your hands rested on his chest as you melted into his touch. Playful, however, quickly turned to intimate, loving turned fervent. Your breath quickened, the heat of arousal rising in your stomach and between your legs. He knew exactly what he was doing.</p><p>He suddenly got up from the couch and made his way over to the dressing room door. He looked around outside, as if making sure no one was around, but you could hear the hum of conversation from people now in the bar. He shut the door and locked it quickly before turning around and making his way back to you, smiling devilishly. For just a split second, your eyes drifted down to notice how tight his pants were getting, and you couldn't help but fight back a smile. </p><p>He sat back down, a little farther from you this time. He pat his thigh twice, looking at you with dark eyes.</p><p>"Come here, baby girl" he said in a voice that made you shiver from head to toe. </p><p>You wasted no time, climbing over his lap so you were facing him and straddling his legs. You could feel him getting even harder underneath you. He ran his hands up and down your hips and waist, making you squirm and whine. You put your arms around his neck and melted into his touch. He kissed your jaw, nipped at your ear, ran his tongue along your neck. You couldn't help but let out a shuddered sigh, and you could feel him smile as he kissed your chest. You were powerless to his ways, you were putty in his hands. </p><p>And that's exactly how he liked you.</p><p>"You don't know what you do to me, darling," he whispered in your ear, followed by a small chuckle when you buried your face into his shoulder to hide your blush, and his strong hands slid around to your lower back. He let out a low groan as he lifted your skirt and began massaging your ass, its one of his favorite parts of you and he never kept it a secret. You couldn't help but grind your hips down, slowly and slightly rocking back and forth, beautiful friction in all the right places earning breathy moans from both of you. "I've got to have you right now," he growled into your ear. </p><p>You sat back, slightly shocked, but intensely aroused nonetheless. "Right now?" you asked, with a raised eyebrow. You looked back at the locked door, you were hesitant, kind of shy at the thought of it. "What if someone hears-" he cut you off with a finger to your lips.</p><p>"Don't care," he said. "I want you so fucking bad". </p><p>"I want you too, Sir" you whispered.</p><p>He lifted you with ease, which always took you by surprise. He set you down on the couch so your back was against the armrest, and stood up to retrieve his backpack. You watched intently while he shuffled through the bag, wondering what he possibly could have brought, maybe a gag, maybe your handcuffs. You could see his smile growing, he was proud of whatever he had in store. </p><p>He tossed his backpack on the ground and climbed back on the couch, holding a black cloth bag. He untied the drawstring, and took out a small pink vibrator wand. Your eyes widened and your jaw fell slack, you felt a thrum of arousal in your stomach. </p><p>"It's travel size," he laughed. </p><p>You grabbed at the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward you, attacking him with hungry open mouthed kisses. His tongue slipped inside your mouth, gentle, yet demanding. His hand danced along your thigh, stroking your skin with the tips of his fingers, drawing whines and shudders from you. His hands moved higher, underneath your skirt and gripped the waistband of your underwear, gently tugging at the black and white lace, pulling them down slowly, teasingly. </p><p>"Fuck- please..." you whispered, lust and eagerness dripping from your words. He chuckled deeply.</p><p>"Patience, baby," he said, pulling your underwear past your knees, down your calves, off your feet, and tossed them behind his shoulder. He sat up on his knees, just out of reach of your grip. He tapped your inner thighs, and you opened your legs just wide enough. "More" he demanded, and you whined. You had always been slightly insecure about your body, you were always so nervous to show yourself off to anyone. More so with past partners than you were with Seth, but even with his constant praise and genuine admiration you couldn't fully shake the anxiety.</p><p>"Baby, I want to see you, want to taste you, want to feel you..." he trailed off, leaning forward and peppering delicate kisses along your shoulders and neck. "Want you to look me in the eyes while I make you cum so hard..." Your arms seemed to move on their own, raising up to allow you to run your hands through his hair. "So fucking hard". Your legs opened further, again, seemingly on their own. "That's a good girl," he growled into your ear. "Such a fucking good girl". You blushed at his praise, for the millionth time tonight.</p><p>His hand dipped down between your legs, running two fingers through your folds in such a painfully teasing way. He ran his index finger in a circle around your clit, but never touched it directly. You squirmed and whined and covered your face with your hands, overwhelmed and under stimulated all at once. </p><p>"Look at me, babygirl," he reminded you, and you pulled your hands from over your eyes. "what do you want?" his fingers were unrelenting.</p><p>"Fuck, Sir, I- I need..." you babbled on, unable to form a complete sentence.</p><p>"Shh," he laughed, "breathe, baby. You're doing so good". </p><p>"I... I want to cum, Sir"</p><p>"Really, now..." he dragged the pad of his finger over your clit, making you gasp. "What are the magic words?"</p><p>"Would you please make me cum, Sir?" </p><p>"I thought you'd never ask". He leaned forward slightly and spit directly on your clit, spreading it all over your pussy with two fingers before pushing them inside of you, hitting your g-spot with a few come-hither motions, making your back arch. Moans spilled out of your mouth, high pitched and desperate and breathy gasps that were music to his ears. You whined at the loss of his touch when he sat up and pulled his hand away, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean. "You taste so fucking good, baby". He quickly undid his belt and zipper, pulling the waistband of his pants and boxers down around his knees, groaning in relief as he finally let his erection free. Your mouth practically watered at the sight. </p><p>He gripped your thighs and lined up with your entrance, and nudged the tip of his cock inside. You felt like time stopped when he slowly inched his way into you. You loved the feeling of him stretching you open, making your body accept him fully. He threw his head back when he bottomed out inside of you, shuddered moans and expletives escaping his lips. He looked back down at you, meeting your gaze, and you nodded frantically, an unspoken "keep going" spurred him on.</p><p>He fell forward and placed his hands on either side of you on the armrest of the couch, his face hovering just inches above yours. He starts to withdraw before pushing all the way back in, pure bliss falls on both of your faces. You let out a breath you didn't even realize you were holding, you were trying to keep your sounds to a minimum, afraid to draw any attention from the outside world. His hips snapped back and forth, thrusting in and out of you in a perfect rhythm, drawing out moans and gasps from you that you fought so hard to stifle. </p><p>"Does this feel good, baby? Am I making you feel so good?" his words were smooth and intoxicating. You nodded, your mind was so preoccupied you couldn't even think of the word "yes". </p><p>"Ah-ah, use your words, baby girl". He dipped his head down and kissed your neck, biting and sucking harshly to leave a beautiful bruise in the coming hours and days. He loved marking you up any way he could, always leaving you something to remember him by. "Tell me how fucking good this feels".</p><p>"Fuck- yes, Daddy, you feel so fucking good" you practically yelled. You thanked your lucky stars that the people in the rest of bar were so loud. He smiled, that devilish, borderline wicked smile that drove you absolutely wild.</p><p>"That's a good girl," he growled, you felt his hand fumble around in the couch cushions. "My good girl".</p><p>You suddenly let out a noise somewhere between a scream and a whine, much louder than you were comfortable with, taking you completely by surprise. </p><p>The vibrator.</p><p>That <em>fucking</em> vibrator.</p><p>You had no clue how you forgot about it, but there it was. Silky smooth silicone pressed right against your clit, buzzing away on a deliciously torturous speed. Not enough to make you cum yet, not just yet. </p><p>"You look so pretty like this, darling" he was leaned back a bit farther now, able to see you in full now. And what a sight you were. </p><p>"I want to cum so bad, Sir" you whined.</p><p>"I know you do, love, just hold on a bit longer, okay? Can you do that for me?" </p><p>You nodded, unsure if you could keep that promise, and he knew it. His thrusts were getting more powerful, you could see his grip on the vibrator tightening, the muscles in his arms becoming more pronounced was almost distracting. </p><p>Without warning, he turned the speed up, and you knew you were done for. You looked up at him with wide and desperate eyes, pleading and begging for your release without saying anything at all.</p><p>"I want you to cum for me, baby girl," his voice was strained, he was close, too. But you knew he would always let you go first. "I want you to cum all over my cock, can you do that for me, baby?" </p><p>"Daddy, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I..."</p><p>"Cum for me".</p><p>Your eyes snapped shut. Your mouth hung open in a silent scream. Your legs shook, your toes curled in your shoes. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over your entire body. As far as you were concerned, the world could have stopped spinning. </p><p>You felt his body begin to stiffen, legs trembling and hips stuttering as he reached his own orgasm. His head was thrown back and he kept going until he was fully spent, growls and moans escaped through clenched teeth, you could feel his cock twitch as it emptied inside of you. His legs practically gave out, he collapsed over you, catching himself with his strong arms at either side of you once again. Your hands delicately held his face, desperate for something to ground you, something to bring you back to earth. You both fought to catch your breath, his forehead resting against yours, both absolutely wrecked with pleasure. You wanted to stay like this forever. </p><p>You don't know how much time has passed before he's back up on his knees and slowly pulling out of you. His fingers were on your pussy again, collecting the cum that has spilled out of you, making you gasp. Your legs twitch and squirm at the friction, your body is so overstimulated and sensitive. </p><p>"Open," he says, and you do, taking his fingers in your mouth and sucking them clean. "That's a good girl".</p><p>"Sit up," he says as he stands. You smile and whine, you just want to lie there, in your blissed out hazy mind forever. "Now," he laughs. "brat". You sit up on your knees, eye level with his core. "You made such a mess of my cock, you need to clean up after yourself. Open" he demanded. </p><p>You opened your mouth and gladly took him in, tasting the remnants of both of you. Admittedly, you got a little carried away, forgetting you were just meant to clean yourself off of him. </p><p>"That's enough, darling," he stuttered, "we don't have time for another round". He bent down and took your chin in his hand, kissing you deeply.</p><p>A few sharp knocks at the locked door made you both jump.</p><p>"Seth! We're on in 5" an unfamiliar voice said on the other side.</p><p>"Got it, be out in a sec" he called back. He stood up straight and wandered over to the mirror to fix his outfit, and in no time got himself looking immaculate again, like nothing had ever happened in that dressing room. You stood up on still shaky legs, walking over to him and snaking your arm around his waist, meeting his eyes in the mirror. </p><p>"I think I should go freshen up, myself" you said.</p><p>"I'll see you out there, darling" he said with a smile, and kissed the top of your head. You walked over to the door and unlocked it, turned around, and gave him a sweet smile before disappearing into the chaos of the bar.</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>The turnout for the show was amazing. The bar was close to packed, everyone looked like they were having a great time, especially the band. No matter where you stood, Seth always seemed to be able to spot you in the crowd, smiling as you danced and sang along. Pushing and stumbling your way through the crowd of people, you somehow managed to end up at the bar. <br/>
 <br/>
"What'll it be?" the bartender shouted over the loud music.</p><p>"Vodka cran, please" you smiled, and she nodded and vanished to the other side of the counter. </p><p>You turned around to face the stage, and your eyes met Seth's once again. He looked amazing, his collar and first few shirt buttons were popped open, revealing his small chest tattoo and favorite cross necklace. A sheen of sweat over his entire body under the stage lights meant he was practically glowing, the way his hair fell in front of his face while he was playing made your knees go weak. A smile crept across your face as you scanned his body, you felt your heartbeat quicken when noticed the smallest piece of black and white lace peeking out of his back pocket. Not for the first time tonight, and certainly not the last, you felt your cheeks get hot with blush. </p><p>"Vodka cran," the bartender called to you, interrupting your thoughts. "You got a tab going?"</p><p>"Actually," you said, taking the drink, "I'm with the band".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>